Who Ya Gonna Call? Ghostfacers!
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella joins the Ghostfacers and when both the Winchesters and they find a real case, will emotions stir? How far will the boys dig to understand this girl? How will Bella react when she does research on the Winchesters? Will she discover their real trade?
1. Chapter 1: Striking a Cord

**Ok, everyone I am not sure if this would make a good story or not. So please review and let me know if you would like me to continue it. If not I am just gonna have it be a one shot that may or may not be revisited in the future.**

**But it is all up to you guys to let me know if you like it or not and if you want it to be continued. Hopefully this is an original idea!**

**If you guys do like it, what do you think the pairing should be? I haven't made up my mind on it yet…

* * *

**

**Who Ya Gonna Call? Ghostfacers!**

Bella tries to find a way to stay connected to the supernatural world when she comes across a certain website for the Ghostfacers. Having nothing to lose, she becomes apart of their team figuring that if both werewolves and vampires exist then why not ghosts?

When the Ghostfacers stumble upon an actual case and the Winchester brothers happen to find as well, will emotions stir? How far will the boys dig to understand this quite girl who is far too aware of the supernatural than she should be. How will Bella react when she does a little research herself on the Winchester boys? Will she discover their real trade?

* * *

A sky of gray was a common factor in this small town located on the northern Olympic peninsula, but one more constant never ending act was not helping the mood of a single dejected girl. Curly brown mahogany locks of once luscious hair hung limp down her frail shoulders, sparkling chocolate brown eyes that shown with innocence and unfading love was nothing but a vision of the past. In their place were hollow, lifeless orbs of a dull brown accompanied by heavy, purplish bruising underneath from lack of much needed sleep.

Depression hung thick in the air surrounding her in the place of the healthy glow of happiness that used to radiate off her. Her bright, shinning smile was now simply a look of pure indifference as though she did not care. A soft pink blush that was always staining her pale cheeks was no more. It had disappeared, lost from the outside world and her. The already skinny form, but not unbefitting of her small stature, was gone. She barley ate these days, although her personal sunshine was helping but she believed that no one could fix her completely so what was the point.

Isabella Swan, or better known simply as Bella, starred with melancholy emotions with dead, sunken eyes at the rain knocking against her bedroom window with loud clunks that echoed throughout the empty house. Her frail self was curled up in her rocker chair, moving with a steady beat, watching the rain with mild interest. This was her daily routine; wake herself up from her screaming bloody murder caused by the reoccurring nightmares, grab a random pair of jeans and the first t-shirt her fingers brushed against in her dresser, head down to prepare breakfast for Charlie after a quick trip to the small bathroom to ready herself for the day, head out the door to school not before munching on something after Charlie plead that she eat, finish her school day with no direct, in-depth conversation with any of her school friends or teachers all while stealing glances that she knew she shouldn't be doing at the empty spot next to her in every class where _he_ used to sit, the empty table where _they_ used to have lunch, and where _his _car used to park.

Bella knew that all the hope filled glances and memories of _him_ she had lead to the same unchanging realization that _he_ was gone, that _they_ were gone, and that she was only causing the hole in her chest to ache and make the slowly healing jagged edges rip apart once more. But yet she couldn't stop herself, she could not convince herself to squash that small flicker of hope swell in her heart whenever she thought that _they_ had returned, _he_ had returned, and that _he_ would swoop in with her favorite crooked grin begging and pleading with her to take _him_ back saying that _he_ was deeply sorry and that every word _he_ had uttered from _his_ lips that day were all lies. But all that wishful thinking never paid off because _he_ never came back which always gave her the same grim epiphany that _he_ never would.

Shoulders slumped and tears welling in her eyes, she would return home to an empty house and trudge up to her room to finish off her homework. Sadly it never took her long to complete so she would be left cleaning or starring out the window until it grew close to the time that Charlie would arrive home from work which then she would stumble back down the steps to make a proper dinner for her father. Once he came home they would exchange few words at the dinner table as he chowed down hungrily on the meal while Bella pecked at her food taking a small bite her and there. Then she washed the dishes of the meal in the small porcelain sink before she wrapped up the leftovers and placed them in the fridge.

She then would ascend the stairs for the final time that night with a quick goodnight to Charlie. With it still being in the early hours of the night, Bella would rush through a shower and change into her favorite holey sweats and the large shirt before powering up her ancient set of computer equipment and took a seat once again in the rocking chair, just watching the rain fall as she waited.

After the old equipment warmed up, she would spend ten minutes closing all the ads and pop ups to get to her email. She would type in Alice's old email address, although Bella knew that she no longer had this email and would never receive them Bella got so1me form of comfort in this activity. She would type out everything that has happened to her, any new developments and problems concerning Jacob, but mostly this was a journal to vent out all the thoughts and problems that dealt with _him_.

Once she was finished, Bella felt slightly better as if the weight of all thoughts of _him_ were exempt of her. That was until she fell asleep. Occasionally she would have pleasant dreams of _him_, memories and visions of what she wanted their future to be, but those where few and far in between and never lasted long. In the end they always turned into some form of a nightmare. _He_ left her in all of them, every time she tried to make _him_ stay nothing changed. _He_ still wore the mask of indifference in every single one, and _his_ pools of liquid gold always hardened to eyes of tawny stones.

But today…, today had been different, different from the routine she had been stuck in. Everything had passed as it usually did, until Bella left the confinements of the rocking chair to reach her computer. There among many of the numerous pop ups that came whenever she turned it on, was an ad. But not just any ad, it was an add saying in bright green letters that a group of people who, believe it or not, hunted ghosts were looking for more investigators. For some unknown reason to her, this ad as silly as it seemed struck a cord with her. She opened the small drawer on her desk, fiddling around for a pen and paper.

With haste she quickly scribbled down the number and the name, Ghostfacers.

* * *

_**Remember to review to let me know if you want me to continue or not!**_

_**Also this has not been corrected so I am sorry if there are any mistakes!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Delilah**_


	2. Chapter 2: Making the Call

**To anyone who was confused, the last chapter was the full summary and first chapter of the story. **

**And, also, this takes place in season 3 episode 13 in Supernatural for anyone who was wondering. **

**Also, since I could not figure out where the Ghostfacers where located in the show I made their headquarters in Minnesota. If anyone knows for sure where it is supposed to be, if I missed something in the episode, let me know and I will change what I put. **

* * *

**Who Ya Gonna Call? Ghostfacers! **

**Chapter 2**

The gray clouds past over head, the bright sun poking through here and there, fighting for control of the sky. One by one the agonizing months drew on; she was beginning to question whether if Edward was real or not. Bella was beginning to question whether or not she had been dreaming this all up. But she never lingered on that possibility for long, whether or not if this all was a dream was not relevant to her. She didn't care; she would rather live in her imaginary world where it was true than exist in a world where he did not.

She was still plagued by the pain that his departure had induced, the hole in her chest still flaring with pain freshly everyday. Although Jacob helped with the pain, he was not with her all the time therefore he could not hold back the memories of Edward and his family that visited her whenever she was alone. Each time she thought of him or pictured him, the wound she had acquired would burn deeper with each passing second. When she would spend her time alone, which was almost always, the pain of the memories would consume her.

With a sigh, Bella fingered the scrap of paper with the information for the Ghostfacers in her hands lightly, just staring out the window. She cast a fleeting glance down at the paper, tracing the slight indentations that the pen had left behind with her finger tips. The black letters and numbers were smudging, and that made Bella realize that she was crying.

Hesitantly, as if not believing it be true, she brought a hand to her cheek. She could feel the tear trace a path down to finger; Bella pulled her finger back wiping her wet hand across her jeans. Dropping the paper to her lap, she brushed away the tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. The long strands of chestnut brown hair fell from behind her ears shielding her weeping face from the world.

The sound of the engine of Charlie's police cruiser could be heard from down the road, snapping her head up at the sound, she rushed off to the bathroom to try and rid the evidence of her tears. Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor, the scrap of paper fell from the confines of her lap. Falling gently to the floor below, Bella's foot slipped over it and the paper was pushed under her dresser, forgotten.

* * *

Graduation had come and gone, Bella graduated top of her class thanks to the immense amount of time she spent distracting herself on homework. She was still heartbroken but she had gotten past the zombie stage, learning to hide her pain well. The only one who saw past her shield was Jacob.

One of the reasons that he could see past it so was that he had stricken another blow to Bella a few months after Edward had left. He had not done it out of choice but only because Sam was his alpha. Jacob was required to follow his commands no matter how much he wished to simply ignore them. He was forced to stop answering phone calls from Bella and telling her that he was not good for her when she had come up to La Push. But eventually he found a way to get past his orders and Bella figured out the reason why he was forbidden to see her. Jacob was a werewolf.

To say that Bella was happy when she found out would have been an understatement. She had been ecstatic, she had been so happy that she had found another way to be connected to the supernatural, to Edward. It made it all the more perfect when she had found out that werewolves and vampires happen to be 'mortal enemies', it made her feel like he had really existed.

Today was the day that she would finally be moving out, heading off to Cottage Grove in Minnesota, just outside of Minneapolis. Due to her 4.0 grade average she was able to get a two year scholarship at St. Mary's University. Bella had decided to move as early as possible. She had driven out there during spring break with her father to visit the college campus.

Weeks before she had searched out small apartments that would be in her price range. Coming fully prepared, luck had been on her side and Bella had successfully found the perfect place within the few they had checked. The tiny amount of cash she had been saving up was just enough to put a down payment on the place and was barely enough to pay both first and last months rent. It saved the apartment for her until the second week of June.

A plan was in place for her. Once she had moved in she would begin her job hunt. As soon as she was successfully moved in to her apartment, found a steady job, and fall finally rolled around, she was planning on starting her freshman year at college.

A large, warm, rough hand gripped her shoulder, shaking her. Snapping her eyes to Jacob, she blushed when she realized that she had been starring off into space. Jake smiled lightly, rolling his dark eyes at her.

"Hey Bella, I found this lying on the floor in your room. Mean anything to you?" Jacob held up the little scrap of paper that had been forgotten all those months ago.

She tore it out of his hands immediately, a new spark of unknown hope shinning in her eyes. Nodding frantically, Bella muttered, "I'll be right back." She stumbled up to the house, brown orbs transfixed on the paper. Heading to the small kitchen, Bella quickly yanked the plastic phone from its base on the wall and punched in the numbers. She crossed her fingers, praying that the number was still valid.

A bright grin sprouted on her features when a voice sounded through the receiver, "Ghostfacers, we face the ghosts when the others will not. Ed speaking."

"Hi Ed, this is Bella. I was wondering if you still had any investigator positions open on your team," she asked him hopefully, biting her bottom lip nervously.

* * *

_**I have a poll on my profile and it would mean a lot if you voted. It is for which story idea that I should do for another Supernatural&Twilight story.**_

_**Ok, so I have some bad news. I won't be able to update as often as I have a pageant coming up which have to get ready for. I will try to update as much as possible but, I am not making any promises. After about a month the updates should get back to normal.**_

_**Sorry to let anyone down, but it has to be done. And, no worries, I will not quit the story!**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
